winxclubimagefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:WinxFan168/Archieve 1
Welcome! Leave Your Messsage Anytime :D Can I leave the wiki on your hands?HI!I SARAH here (talk) 09:23, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I mean that I'll make you an admin and BUT please dont edit the main page. i'll work on it soon enough. But I'll just check on your editing,so that will mean if you are good enough by next wek you'll get admins rank.HI!I SARAH here (talk) 17:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) go to :Template:TalkTextTest2 and check how to do it. if you dont know, I'll helpHI!I SARAH here (talk) 17:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You're an admin here. Are normal users allowed to delete pictures?? Because I want to delete some fanmade pictures. It's quite many in the page Bloom.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 04:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I want you to help me, but I am searching for the pictureRoxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 08:22, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the new talkbox is below. } }} Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Oh and my template/talkbox page is called Template:R.L.C. Roxanna.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. And I forgot to mention, my other talkbox(with the Stella picture on it) is a happy talkbox.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 08:44, May 19, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean?? I only have 1 template page.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 10:09, May 20, 2013 (UTC) oh....I saw the page pixie,but no pages of lockette and some other pixies.Can I make those pages too.(I hav many pics of themjune;) fly with me 08:27, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and one more thing, do I always have to ask you or Sarah when I or other users want to make a page????? Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Thanks a lot!!!! :D Before I was an admin, you were really helpful and kind. Thanks! Oh no! Something is wrong when you message me with your talkbox. Look at my talkpage your message is repeated 2 times, both in normal text and talkbox. Alright :) I have edited the home page. Do you think it's good? You can add some stuff, too (if you want). I think you have to fix the merging problem quickly. At the page Admin jobs! , your normal and angry talkbox are featured there. Sure! Why not? Admins can change the Home page. I trust you. Make it good! Above was my signature and the background was seperated. Do you want your signature joined or seperated? Choose the colours wisely. If there are any trouble when I am making your signature, I will inform you.}} Why are there 2 pictures of bloom using her fairy dust in the fairy dust article? Can I delete the bad quality one?Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Oh. Nevermind, just ignore my last message.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. 08:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I love the changes you make to the home page! :D Hi! This is your signature: Do you like it? To use it you have to type a message and after that, click "Add other templates" and then type Emmy sig1 and finally, press "insert". You're welcome ;) Sure! What did you change?Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Can you give me all the colors,solgan,image...etc for your talkboxes. For some reason, I can't find any problem.07:10, May 28, 2013 (UTC)sarah (talk) Okay :D Umm, what happened to your talkboxes? Your talkboxes are donesarah (talk) 06:49, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Emmy. Since your talkbox template name has changed, please fill in your name in Admin jobs! again. Hi!!!! Just letting you know, if you just discovered locked artical pages or maybe something else important, then share it with users in Winx Club Image Wiki's Special notices and news and write it in the first section, just like I did. How about writing that you locked the Fairy dust page. Give it a try! Don't worry, if you did something wrong, I will fix it and let you know :) It's okay :) It's a honest mistake. ;) Btw, do you have Chatango account? 07:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's a place where you can chat fast! It's almost like facebook chat . Just go to www.chatango.com, click sign up on the up right side, decide on a username,give your e-mail, and choose a password. Do you want to make one for your self? Or, if you don't want to make an account yet, you can just go and chat with me in http://fabroxyrox.chatango.com/ as an anon, just click "chat with fabroxyrox". I want to chat with you. hmmm, why don't you try leaving a message first? Maybe i can get your message.Roxanna~Hi! I am a nice,friendly,helpful and reliable person. Hey :D! You're from the Philippines too? Awesome :D! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 16:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Emmy! I have a few questions for you: 1. Can you merge talkboxes properly? 2. Can you make signatures properly? 3. Can you make talkboxes properly? Please answer this in number form and answer "Yes", "No" or "A little bit" I want to feature your name on a help page and let users know what are you experinced at and what could you help properly at. Thanks Well, not really. I was here last year, but I didn't edit much. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, I just finished . And I added your abilities as an admin below the page. Check it! :D Thank you so much :D! You too. You always try to be online and help others :) ! And that makes you a good admin :) Roxanna 10:34, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I'm Taylor. I'm a bit new to this wiki, and I had a question. Is it ok if I use my templates from Winx Club Wikia for this wiki? XBloomRoxyx (talk) 20:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi!! How are you today? Well,you see.When I first asked to be a rollback or an admins sarah said that I needed more 100 edit badges.So until I get enough badges then I will ask sarah. Ok thanks for helping me! :D XBloomRoxyx (talk) 21:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Hi Emmy :). How are you? Did school start at your place? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:12, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh. At my place, school started on June 17. And do you know Jana? She's also from the Philippines and a good editor. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:23, June 22, 2013 (UTC) KK, Emmy.✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D! Anyways, how are you? ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:20, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Emmy :)! I'm still adding more from the Winx site. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 08:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Abused you? Since when? And I didn't steal those photos! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 12:49, June 23, 2013 (UTC) hello there i am new and wanted to know if u can make me the talkboxes you havebut of musa please thanls u can choose the colors an everythingHermione Granger12 (talk) 20:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you explain this, Emmy? This belongs to me, and you posted it here! ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 09:04, June 24, 2013 (UTC) So, you were angry at another person? Anyways, its okay, I forgive you. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:53, June 26, 2013 (UTC)